The use of radio frequency identification (RFID) to identify an item is well known. Typical radio frequency identification (RFID) devices or integrated circuits include a microprocessor, also known as a microchip, electrically connected to an antenna. Alternatively, the microchip is first attached to a pad, referred to as a strap or interposer. The strap is then attached to the antenna.
The microprocessor stores data, which can include identifying data unique to a specific item, which is transmitted to an external receiver for reading by an operator and processing of the item. RFID devices are particularly useful in identifying, tracking and controlling items such as packages, pallets, and other product containers. The location of each item can be tracked and information identifying the owner of the item or specific handling requirements can be encoded into the RFID and later read by a scanning device capable of decoding and displaying the information.
Conventional RFID devices are either active or passive. Active indicates that the devices have an internal power source and passive indicates that the device is without an internal power source. Passive RFID devices are energized by the electromagnetic field produced by the reader.
Accordingly, RFID devices can be attached to items and the identifying information received can be processed for various reasons in a variety of manners. RFID devices are particularly useful in identifying, tracking and controlling items such as pallets, packages and individual product containers. For example, RFID labels are often applied to the exteriors of individual containers through the use of pressure sensitive adhesives.
As noted above, RFID devices are generally categorized as labels or tags. RFID labels are RFID devices that are adhesively or otherwise have a surface attached directly to objects. RFID tags, in contrast, are secured to objects by other means, for example by use of a plastic fastener, string or other fastening means.
RFID devices can retain and transmit enough information to uniquely identify individuals, packages, inventory and the like. RFID tags and labels also can be characterized as to those to which information is written only once (although the information may be read repeatedly), and those to which information may be written during use. RFID devices, either active or passive, may include sensors, such as temperature, shock, presence of specific liquids or gases or other environmental parameters, such as exposure to sterilization, such as ethylene oxide or gamma radiation.
Near-field communication (NFC) is a type of radio frequency communication technology, operating at about 13.56 MHz and at bandwidth of about 2 MHz, which allows for read-only and read-write communications between a NFC-enabled RF device reader and a NFC-enabled device. NFC operation is based on inductive coupling between two loop antennas, which allows for sharing of power and data between NFC-enabled devices. Typically, for proper operation, the distance between a NFC-enabled reader and a NFC-enabled device needs to be under about 20 centimeters.
RFID can offer various benefits to the medical industry. It can be used for identification, labeling, tracking and as a method to improve and streamline various processes. The addition of sensor capability can also monitor the environmental conditions that the medical product has been exposed to, for example temperature, which may affect the proper operation of the medical device. The RFID device may include ferro-electric memory, which is resistant to radiation, specifically gamma rays that are used in sterilization for medical devices.
A need still exists for RFID Devices integrated or included in the packaging of medical devices to facilitate a secure and authorized pairing with a host system.